The Time i got Trapped in Minecraft
by Gray Territe
Summary: a very true story,, but I woke up before it could finish. this is that interpretation. Very deep and thoughtful.


Flashing lights..fading numbers,a jumble of words and phrases. I open my eyes to find myself in a different world,a world that isnt my own. As i came to an aware state of mind, I felt crushed by sudden light flooding my eyes. I turn onto my side,allowing myself a little time to adjust to the blinding light, and as my sight cleared up,i saw pixeled grass, lightly pixeled grass. I lean up more,gathering the fact that i was in a semipixeled world. i decided to test my luck briefly after i got up, turning to a nearby tree. I wound up to punch,and threw said punch as the trunk. Moments after i felt very sick to my stomach,and threw up,but i heard the trunk crack. Shit this was going to hurt...

I proceeded to punch the tree like it would a punching bag. The trunk broke,and i was given a log,whuch dropped to the ground as i hopped backwards,expecting the tree to fall,to find that it was hovering in midair. Carefully i pick up the log,and used that to break the tree,breaking it down to only its leaves. I reach behind me and pull out a phone,well,my phone. It was a solid red Samsung LTE universal,and appearing to be my inventory and menus. I began to look through the apps it had, "Crafting..Inventory management..ah,settings." I said out loud.

I adjusted the Phone's brightness,and turned on the camera, and gasp at my appearance. I had silver hair,golden eyes and pale skin,and two wolf ears sat atop my head,all perky and fuzzy. I pet them softly,ant make a variety of expressions. I wag my tail softly, wait...tail? I look behind me to see a blotched grey and white wolf tail,all fluffy and such,just like the ears. I try to touch it,for the tail to move away,i try again,and it did the same thing. I began to chase it,finding myself dizzy moments later.

Okay so im in a world that isnt my own,im a Wulfneko,what else is there?' I thought,taking in my pixelled surroundings. 'PUBG?' i question. Nah,too quiet. I cut a look at my phone to find that the crafting menu is very similar to Minecraft. I crafted something,and used the hotbar hovering in front of me,'spawning' the item in my hand. a faint hologram,followed with a highlight of the block i was about to place it on started up. I place the block,and pixel by pixel it assembled in the spot i had it in. A small bubble surrounded it,and a tutorial note hovered off the corner of my vision.

**_Welcome to the new Minecraft Realism update! When placing a block,be sure to stand near it for it to finish building. it only takes 15 seconds,not counting natural materials. But anything that can be made by players now takes a brief time to build. If you have made a crafting table,however,the placing is instant in a 120 block radius._**

So that explains the slowness,but what about the wolf ears,the tail and the sleek new look? Oh thats right,didnt i have a mod or two on this? No matter,time to start exploring. Slowly i grabbed everything i needed and set out. Unfortunately this world didnt have any hills big enough to dig into,and for the most part,it was almost like walking in a real forest. The modelling mod was new,and holy shit was i impressed,i had never seen anything look cubic,yet realistic. The world still had its minecraft feel,trees being one block thich,but they'd been rounded out pixel by pixel. Anf my player model was replaced with the mod's basic skin named 'Wulfneko',an appearantly dead,or dying specied found very very deep witin the Minecraft Mob Lore,in 'the mobs that never made it to Alpha' section. Wulfnekos were supposed to be AI and player operable,but the project was ditched because the model was too broken,andf animated to be in minecraft yet. It never made it past the Demo..

I soon came upon a village that was longsince ransacked by Monsters. Carefully i stepped over the planks,'Where are the bodies..?' i asked softly. I walk into a house onto the account of my stomach signing its need for food. The boards creak and rumble softly,as i came across a chest insulated with ice,a prime place to put food. I open it and pull out some carrots,some beef and an apple. Its not much but i shut the container and began rummaging around for some other items. All i found in the cupboards was some paper and a low of cobwebs. I walk into a room to see a skeleton,a dead one in torn Villager's clothing,with something glimmering in its bony hands. I walk up to itand move aside the dead one's hands to see a shotgun,more importantly,a double barrel Super Shotgun,specifically from DOOM 2016. I pull the shotgun away from the skeleton and open the chamber,to fint that no shells were resting in the place they should be. Out of slight fear,i scurry about the room looking for a box of 20 shells,and i only found a box of strangely familiar ammo,clearly shotgun ammo,but the blastcaps of the shells were all a glowing orange. i pull two from the box and load them.

something growls softly. I whip around to see a Zombie.

BLAM*

The barrel steamed and fumed with red,as i panted,having my eyes down the length of the gun's barrel. I walk up to the body,yep,definitely minecraft,only Zombies are dressed in torn sky blue shirts and ripped dark blue jeans. I heard more moans and growls outside. I saw Husks,all of varying level,alongside other sun-proof Mobs. I cut a look at the box,'Shit not enough shells..' I thought. After a brief search i found what players would trad their whole house for,an Ender Pearl,and some Ender eyes. I grab them and continue searching. i heard the Zombies banging on the door,i poke around under the bed to find a gold sword and an iron helm in a busted safe. i slip the Super Shotgun onto my back and grab the sword,putting the helmet on,and readying myself. The door fell,and the Zombies came in in such an orderly way. I grip my sword,as none of them attacked,but a male in a cloak,a little taller than me approached. "Who are you?" He asked in a rumbling voice.

"Now why the hell would i tell you my name?" I snap at the male. I heard the blade he had unsheath,and i suddenly felt it on my neck,"Would you like to ask that again?" He dares. "My name is Grayson Zel'silus." I said,showing no fear,and looking him in the eye. He pulls his hood down,and reveals that he was part Ender.

Slowly the man lowers his sword,at the glance of the gun on my back. "What are you?" He asked. "Halfblood,Creeper." I lied. His purple eyes scanned me for imperfections when i lie,but thanks to an iron will and an outstanding capability to keep my cool,the Hunter snorts and laughs a very deep and bountiful laugh,one that you'd hear from a Russian. "My goodness he has the will and focus of one! Can you explode?" He asked,his eyes bright with wonder. "no sir,i didn't get my mother's abilities." I said.

"However i do have her stubborness and her eyes." I said. Shit i might've ratted myself out. He looks me in the eyes,and i look into his soul stealing ones,he hums,"Very interesting,was your mother already bred with Humans?" He asked. "She was a natural." I said. "A natural. Sounds fine. Alright people pack it up! we leave in 10!"

Briefly after they left,i had realized how much of a bullet i just avoided. i instantly began to get to work at finishing my task,which was to take my first bite of food in hours,and yes,i was hungry enough to nearly cry at the wonder that was food. Soon i gathered anything else i needed,including a map,with a label that said Concord. That was the city that me and a friend built YEARS ago,and i later deleted for space. i kept the map onhand as i began to travel hundreds of chunks,climbing over hills and trees,until i finally saw it with my own two eyes. The great city overflowing with life,car horns sound distantly as i began to climb down. I took a look at my phone,which was buzzing feverishly,my dad was calling. I answer,and my dad was furious to say the least,as in,if i come home he will beat me senseless because you worried me,kind of angry. I began to assure dad that i was fine,and that the flight with me and Granny didnt go as planned due to um..technical difficulties. My dad sighs and tells me that i may stay until further notice,and to keep him updated on like..EVERYTHING.

I end the call,and continued.

Herobrine's POV*

I hung up,and chuckled as i watched Grayson continue on into the city of Concord. 'Time to lay the trap. He wont be coming back anytime soon.' i thought.

Graysons POV*

I stopped at the gates on a gravel road,the smell of CO2 using cars filled my nose. An iron Golem,appearing to be human,in a Police uniform,walked up to me. Much like any iron Golem He was bigger than me,although he appeared to be in his mid 50s,his hair slicked back into a proper form. "Name?" The Golem asked,"Grayson Zel'silus." I said. He inspected me,and points at a sign.

**_Any and all Halfbreeds nust undergo an inspection prior to entering for traces of creeper DNA._**

Sheesh,and i thought i had issues with trolling.

I let the golem inspect me for Creeper markings,only for him to find none. He lets me pass with an ID marked "Halfbreed" in Villager,which looked very similar to my language,Terran. I enter the gates,and look at a note on the back of the map.

**_Please find me in concord,building 106 on Panzerhund street._**

'Panzerhund street?' i question,looking at the note. I began to ask around for the street,only coming up with dead ends. I soon find the street,which was alive with massive doglike machines being led by humans smaller than them. I started making my way to building 106,humming softly. I knock on the door.

**_Find out Who Grayson meets in Chapter 2:Meeting Myself!_**


End file.
